Vacation
by americangirl3489
Summary: Sanako Hayama is going on vacation to Florida with her mom and dad, Sana and Akito Hayama. All Sanako really wants is to find love. But when she finally finds the guy, she finds out secrets about him that her family would never forgive.
1. Love

A/N this is my second Kodocha fic. I hope you like it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on, Mom, we're going to be late!" Sanako Hayama yelled down the hall.  
She couldn't believe that they were taking so long!  
  
"Just a second, dear, I have to wake Dad up...Akito.get the hell up, our  
plane leaves in an hour," Sana said, screaming into her husband's ear.  
  
Sanako giggled. She was so happy she didn't care if Dad woke up in twenty  
minutes, as long as she didn't miss that flight.  
  
Sana and Akito Hayama decided to take a family vacation to Florida, USA.  
This way, they could go to a different country for vacation (Akito wanted  
to go back to the States anyway) and have a family vacation with Sanako.  
  
"I'm put, damn it, let's go," Akito's voice said, trailing down the stairs.  
  
The 14 year old ran out the door and into the family car. She began  
honking the horn repeatedly. After about five minutes of honking, Akito  
and Sana ran out the door. Akito jumped into the driver's seat muttering,  
"You're more and more like your mother everyday."  
  
Sanako loved it when he said that! She adored her mom, the actress and the  
happiness in the family. Sanako dreamed of being just like her mom.  
  
Akito drove crazily to the airport, threw his family out of the car, and  
made it to the plane in the nick of time.  
  
"Akito, if you had gotten up just twenty minutes sooner," Sana began.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sana, I know," Akito said, putting his headphones on and  
continuing his long slumber. Sana rolled her eyes and Sanako giggled. She  
was finally going on vacation.  
  
Sanako didn't just want to have fun this vacation. No, she wanted to find  
love. Yes, Sanako was a hormone-racing, love thirsty teenager. All the  
guys in Japan were her friends. She couldn't date them, and she certainly  
wouldn't marry them.  
  
The whole thought of American boys thrilled Sanako. They weren't Japanese  
boys. There, that said it all. She would pick the cutest one out, help  
him solve all his problems (sound familiar?) and make him fall madly in  
love with her.  
  
But that sounded shallow. But, it sounded exciting.  
  
Shallow.  
  
Exciting.  
  
Shallow.  
  
Exciting.  
  
Sanako couldn't make up her mind. All she really wanted was to fall in  
love.  
  
But as Sanako drifted of in dreams of boys and true love, all she really  
wanted was to find a guy to.fling with  
  
Yes. She wanted a fling.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N that was short, but oh well, the others will be longer. Please read  
and review. 


	2. 2

A/N thanks for the review. Here's chapter 2.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sanako stepped off the plane and into the bright Florida sunshine. It was  
more beautiful than Sanako imagined. The beep blue sky, the clear oceans,  
it was perfect.  
  
"Mom, can we go to the beach?" Sanako asked her mother.  
  
"No, not today. I want to rest after the flight." Sana started.  
  
"You can go Sanako. Your mother and I will we in the hotel room," Akito  
said. Sana shot him a look.  
  
"You sick, perverted. of course you can go, sweetie," Sana said. Akito and  
Sana walked to the hotel. Sanako had kept her swimming suit on under her  
shirt and shorts, because she knew that was what she wanted to do first.  
  
Sanako ran into the clear water, enjoying its coolness and the warm sun's  
beams.  
  
Sanako was about to walk back to the beach when.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Sanako turned to see a boy about her age.  
He had dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
"It's okay. I'm Sanako," she said, blushing.  
  
"I'm Naozane," he said, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"You're Japanese?" Sanako asked. He didn't look like it.  
  
"Yeah, my dad is too, but he was an orphan, you could say," Naozane said  
smiling.  
  
"Are you here on vacation?" Sanako asked, walking out of the water and  
hoping Naozane would follow. He did.  
  
"I guess. My dad is here on business, and my mom lives in Japan. I only  
see her for a while. She lives in Tokyo. I guess it's not far from where  
I live, but it feels like it." Naozane said, picking up a handful of sand.  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Naozane asked suddenly.  
  
"Sure," Sanako said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N yeah, there it is. I might delete this story. 


	3. 3

A/N okay, here's chapter 3.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 3  
Sanako ran down the stairs of the hotel the next day. She couldn't wait to  
have her "date" with Naozane. He was everything she wished that she could  
find, for a fling of course.  
"Sanako!" Naozane yelled from across the room. Sanako walked "casually"  
over to Naozane, who kissed her hand in mock gentleman manners.  
"Ready to go, dahling?" Naozane asked in a British accent.  
"Of course," Sanako said, grabbing his offered arm.  
All day the two ran around the city of Miami all day. Sanako couldn't take  
her eyes off of Naozane.  
"Sanako, do these pants make my butt look fat?" Naozane joked. He stepped  
out of the dressing room. Sanako laughed.  
"That's what I'm supposed to say!" Sanko said.  
"I can say it too! It's a free country, you know," Naozane said, repeating  
a popular American saying. He stepped back into the dressing room.  
Naozane and Sanako ran all over the city of Miami, hand in hand. They  
decided to have dinner by the ocean. Sanako thought this sounded very  
romantic.  
"Sanako...." Naozane started, biting into an apple.  
"Yes?" Sanako said.  
"Ilikeyoudoyouwanttogooutwithmethissummer?" Naozane said in one big word.  
Sanako understood.  
"Sure!" she said, happily.  
"I think our parents should meet," Naozane commented.  
"I think that's a good idea," Sanako said.  
"Tomorrow, the restaurant in the hotel, three o clock," Naozane suggested.  
"Sure," Sanako said.  
Sanako stared out at the ocean, which was now glittering with orange, red,  
pink, and yellow. The sun was almost down and she was the first star in  
the night sky.  
"Sanako?" Naozane asked.  
Sanako turned to meet Naozane's lips with hers. It was a short kiss, but  
it seemed forever to Sanako.  
"Tomorrow at three," she whispered. 


	4. 4

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 4  
Sanako paced back and forth in her hotel room. Would her parents like  
Naozane?  
"This is wonderful, honey," Sana said, coming out of her hotel room and  
into Sanako's.  
"She's too young," Akito grumbled.  
Finally three came and Sanako ran down the stairs of the hotel. Naozane  
was waiting for her at the bottom.  
"Hi," he said, kissing her cheek. (Sana grabbed Akito's arm to keep him  
from knocking the shit out of Naozane.)  
"Mom, Dad, this is Naozane. Where are your parents?" Sanako asked, taking  
his offered hand.  
"Waiting in the restaurant. It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hayama,"  
Naozane said before turning his back on them.  
"I don't like him," Akito said flatly to Sana.  
"They look just like us when we were fourteen," Sana said dreamily.  
"But I wasn't that much of a wimp," Akito mumbled.  
"Akito..." Sana warned.  
"And I didn't throw myself at you," Akito added.  
"Akito.."  
"Do they like me?" Naozane asked Sanako nervously.  
"I think so. Are those your parents?" Sanako asked, noticing a man with  
blue eyes like Naozane's.  
"Yeah, Naomi and .."  
"NAOZUMI?!?!?" Sana screamed.  
Naozumi turned his head and looked at Sana with as much shock as she looked  
at him.  
"Oh no, you're not Naozane's father, are you?" Akito asked dangerously.  
"Oh, I should have known! Sanako..Sana," Naozumi closed his eyes.  
"I could kill you," Akito hissed.  
"Hayama, I'm sorry, I can't apologize enough times. Please, just forgive  
me. You too, Sana," Naozumi said, staring at his old (maybe) crush.  
Naomi, Naozane, and Sanako just looked at each other for a second.  
"Wait, you're Naozumi? The Naozumi who got my parents to get a divorce?"  
Sanako asked, using her father's tone of voice.  
"Sanako, I'm sorry," Naozumi said.  
Years ago, when Naozumi was still in love with Sana, he had told both Sana  
and Akito lies about each other that they eventually got a divorce. But  
the whole thing was cleared up and they got back together. Sanako was two  
at the time.  
Sanako's eyes started to water. She knew she could never forgive Naozumi.  
But she was in love with Naozane.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N there you go 


End file.
